Arabella Smith
Appearance Human * Same age as Dipper and Mabel * Black/ brown hair (sometimes red instead of black) - usually kept in a ponytail with a red ribbon, though as she gets older she has it more half up/ half down with a flower crown headband. Prefers having a fringe over part of her face. * Red scarf * Choker with a moon charm * Wears tank top with a sweater, sometimes just shorts if the weather, if not than she wears leggings underneath the shorts, and sneakers. If not this, then she is wearing a forest green dress, leggings, a black cardigan/ jacket and black boots. * Tends to be carrying her backpack (or satchel) and a book. Has sketchbook, journals and a few pencils in her backpack. * Wears jewelry to do with the supernatural * Strong British Accent * Quite pretty * She comes up to about Dipper's shoulders in height * Pale skin tone Pony * Young mare * Unicorn * Olive green fur with black 'stockings' pattern on legs * Cutie-mark: Pencil with a posh squiggle Alternate Versions * Church AU * Jekyll and Hyde AU * Jezebel In Wonderland AU * Monster Falls AU * Reverse Pines AU Characterization * Has Bipolar - mood can change rather quickly * Adventurous - even shown Dipper up when exploring * Shy, but still brave enough to venture into dangerous areas even on her own. She may be shy and sensitive at times, but is extremely courageous. * Sweet/ Kind/ caring; gets emotional at some movies and even songs. * Gets attached too easily, so becomes upset if someone were to leave her and not be her friend again, though she finds it hard to trust others. * Always puts others before herself. * Strong tolerance to loud noises * Can be dominant * Helpful Background * Used to live in London, but now lives in the Mystery Shack with the Pines * Used to self harm * After the events in Equestria, they become best friends, keeping in contact. Arabella and Dipper keep in contact through snail mail, email and calling each other; they prefer to snail mail as it feels more personal. They tend to chat for hours on end to each other, usually ending with one of them being told by a sibling or parent to get off the phone. * Because they get so busy with college, they don't have much time to write to each other. Dipper gets the idea of video calling, which Ari is reluctant to at first as she isn't keen on videos that feature her. In the end, she agrees and turns out to enjoy it. She and Dipper help each other with their work, chat about random things and their day, they will give any news of what happened. Dipper would try not to show it, but he would get jealous whenever she talked about a guy she liked, and she would be the same if he talked about a girl. Mabel would sometimes butt in and happily chat to Ari too. * (Before asking Ari out) Dipper, Mabel and Ari meet up like they usually do in the week at their university, at their break time; as they approached Ari, Mabel and Dipper were talking among themselves. “Just ask her.” Mabel said pushing Dipper toward Ari, almost making him trip over his feet. '' ''“Ask me what?” Ari curiously asked. '' ''“Um, Ari, how do I say this? Will you be my girlfriend?” Dipper quickly asked, looking down at the ground and nervously rubbing his arm with his hand. Ari stood there shocked, which made Dipper more nervous. '' ''“Of course, I will.” Ari smiled * Because of the late night reading with the dim lights, Dipper ends up needing glasses to read. But, he’s really anxious about showing his family and friends. “Let’s see them, Dip, and I’ll show you mine.” '' ''“Wait, Ari, you wear glasses?” Dipper confusedly cocked his head. '' ''“Supposed to, but I get scared people will bully me.” '' ''“Well, maybe we can be brave together?" They put their glasses on at the same time. '' ''“Wow, you look amazing!” Both telling the other. '' * When she's old enough, Arabella moves to Gravity falls to attend a university there; this is where she and Dipper start dating, after a few months. Mabel is over the moon about this, and instantly creates his and her sweaters for the couple. They get more intimate around the six month mark they are together. Dipper mostly becomes dominant, but Ari takes the lead a lot too. She likes to tease a lot. * Helped Ford on a few jobs, as an apprentice * Ari’s auntie owns stables, so she takes Dipper there for a date. She ends up having to teach Dipper to ride, but he hardly gets the hang of it. Mabel on the other hand (she sneaked along), is more of a natural and shows off, constantly chanting, “Alpha twin!” * Dipper meets Arabella’s parents and sister, Tabitha. He’s very nervous at first as they seem to look down on him at first, but then they turn out to actually love him. They bond quite well. He can joke around with Ari’s step-dad. He can hold a good conversation with her mum, and has a playful/ teasing relationship with her little sister, Tabitha. * Ari meets Dipper’s parents. They don’t seem to care at first, but once Ari has a talk with them, they love her and think she’s good for Dipper. They end up having a great bond. * In the summer, Mabel and Dipper would get told to wash Stan’s car, and when Ari comes around, it would turn into a water fight. Dipper would end up throwing a fully clothed Ari into the swimming pool. * Dipper proposes to Ari while at the restaurant where they had their first date. It starts out rather well, until Dipper gets very nervous and starts knocking over things like vases. He apologies to Ari, before kneeling down on one knee and asking the most important question of his life. ''“I can’t promise I’ll be your boyfriend forever.” Dipper looked straight into Ari’s eyes. “Why?” Ari looked as if she’d burst into tears. '' ''“Because I would like to be your husband.” He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Ari gasped and let her tears out; this time happy tears instead of the sad, scared tears that previously threatened to pour out. * Dipper takes over the Mystery Shack, once Stan retires. He and Ari live there. Instead of the fake attractions, Dipper manages to get the real ones, though he kept a few of Stan’s best. Arabella would get Dipper to wear his ‘old’ wolf boy outfit (a more sexy version), which he would think would be his actual one and get all embarrassed, to bed. She would have her pet, her way. * Wendy still works during the Summer, while Soos is there all the time. * Arabella tries to teach Dipper how to dance for their wedding. As Ari and Dipper perform their 1st dance, at their wedding, to the song Thinking out loud (by Ed SheeranEd Sheeran's Website: https://www.edsheeran.com/splash/jumpersforgoalposts), Dipper softly sings the lyrics to Ari, who is smiling. * After the honeymoon, Ari becomes pregnant with Dipper’s baby; at a later date, they find out they’re having twins (like Dipper and Mabel). They already decided on a boy being Thomas-Gerard (Ari’s choice) and Jessica for a girl (Dipper’s choice). * While pregnant with the twins, Ari becomes very horny. Dipper reads online pregnant women can still have sex and it wouldn’t hurt the babies, so he agrees to ease the tension. He found out that she becomes more dominant, wanting it more. He also found out he found it sexy when she moved her hips, and told him to ‘fuck her hard’. * While she was pregnant, Dipper would rub Ari’s tummy and he would sing lullabies to her stomach (as in singing to the twins). She loved it when he did both as it was showing his dad side. He wouldn’t let Ari go anywhere alone for fear she’d go into labour. He’s very protective over her, and once the twins are born, he’s protective over them as well. He wouldn’t let them out of his sight or letting anyone touch them, other than he and Ari. Ari would have to try and get him out of the room even if his or her mother wanted to hold them. Powers & Abilities 'Drawing -' she's a comic artist so very creative 'Video Games - '''She's quite competitive, so when she loses she will practice her heart out and then ask for another round when she thinks she's perfected her techniques. '''Singing - '''Secretly good; she doesn't like to show this talent off much. Arabella sings in the shower '''Sleuthing - ' Great detective skills, so she helps where it is needed to solve a few mysteries. Also good at finding detailed information quickly and easily. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Loves to draw * Loves the supernatural and strange- huge believer. Ari and Dipper love to watch the show Supernatural - they both fangirl about it. * Loves spooky/ creepy things (like CreepypastaCreepypasta.com: https://www.creepypasta.com/ characters such as Jeff the KillerJeff the Killer info page: https://www.creepypasta.com/jeff-the-killer/ and SlendermanSlenderman's Wiki page: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Slender_Man) * Would risk her life for an animal; she's an animal lover. Arabella volunteers at the local animal shelters in her free time * Loves to read - reads glasses when she does * Loves to win * Loves helping others * Loves scarves - has a collection of them * Loves to write letters as they feel more personal to her than writing emails. * Favourite animals are between deer and horses * Favourite colours are red and green * My Chemical Romance fan - Dipper once bought 2 VIP tickets to see Gerard Way - Ari’s favourite artist - in concert as he was visiting Gravity Falls. She fangirls so bad because she finally got to meet her idol. She can’t stop thanking Dipper. * Ari loves to go looking for all kinds of creatures (from the sweet, ‘normal looking’ ones to the weird and wacky). She goes with Dipper and Mabel when they go on their adventures; she’d sketch the creature they find in the journal Dipper was given by Mabel, and Dipper would write the text. * Arabella loves horror movies, especially gory and paranormal, but Dipper is terrified of them (he’d still watch them with her) * Dipper learned Ari loved the adrenaline from motorbikes, and decided to learn to ride one. He would take her on late night rides, mostly when she was down. * Arabella loves to mess with Dipper’s hair, especially since it is quite long; she’d twirl it around her fingers, ruffle it and even braid parts of it Dislikes * Losing Relationships Family Tabitha Smith * Tabitha is her younger sister * They share a Collie dog called Mollie; she is very hyperactive. Friends * Close friends call her Ari Dipper Pines * Girlfriend, turned fiance, to Dipper * Favourite nicknames for him include: Dipdop, Sir Dipping Sauce and Pine Tree * Lots in common * Her crush on Dipper developed more in college, as does his crush on her. * They're both the romantic and cuddly type. She can be quite clingy too, but Dipper doesn't mind; he knew he was stubborn when it came to sharing his feelings. * Ari has a lot of panic attacks due to anxiety (a lot less since she met Dipper), but he would always comfort her in anyway he could. He would hug her tightly and softly shush her. He would sometimes sing to her, but mostly he would tell her all the good things about her (e.g. she’s beautiful). * When in her depressed stage, Arabella has a state of shock, meaning she won’t be able to do things for herself like get dressed. Dipper will do everything for her as she wouldn’t be in the right state of mind, even give her a bath: he would bathe her, wrap the towel around her, dress her and sometimes even guide her to the bedroom. * Dipper and Ari would spend all night talking about their dreams and ambitions, to which they would tell the other that they should pursue them. * Because of a sudden growth spurt from him, Ari has to stand on her tiptoes to give Dipper a kiss * They can go for weeks without talking, but they always end up missing each other. * Arabella is the clingy type, not that Dipper minds - he loves a clingy girl -. She loves cuddles, holding his hand, and being held by him most. * When Arabella has a panic attack, Dipper tends to be the one to calm her down. Afterward, he would ask if she’ll be okay. She tells him that she’ll be fine and that he shouldn’t worry about her, to which he replies, “I always worry about you. seeing you... like that… it’s terrifying.” * Ari would tend to nick Dipper’s hat and wear it herself, which he didn’t actually mind. * Arabella gets into the habit of calling Dipper: Pine Tree (thanks to Bill) and Dipping Sauce (during sex mostly - thanks to Mabel). Though her favourite nickname for him is Dipdop Mabel Pines * Close to Mabel * They fangirl, give each other advice and have girly chats together * Mabel knows of her crush on Dipper and Dipper's crush on Arabella * Lots in common * When out monster hunting, Dipper, Ari and Mabel would watch the clouds/ stars (depending on the time of day) and make shapes out of them. Jezebel Connelly * Intern/ assistant to Jezebel * Jezebel sees a lot of potential in her * It took them both a while to trust each other fully Future Quotes Minor Notes * First Appeared in Chapter 22: Arabella * Alternate Universes: Gravity Falls AU, Jekyll and Hyde AU, Jezebel in Wonderland AU, Monster Falls AUMonster Falls Wiki: https://monster-falls-au.fandom.com/wiki/Monster_Falls_AU_Wiki, Reverse Pines AUReverse Falls AU Wiki: https://reverse-falls.fandom.com/wiki/Reverse_Falls_Wikia!, Church AUCountDowntToFreakDown's Tumblr: https://countdowntofreakout.tumblr.com/post/118678292199/iceb0x-more-stuff-for-church-au-stan-and * Cast/ voice Gallery References Category:Friends